His Raven
by RoseSleuth
Summary: He was her master. She was his servant. She served him with unquestioned loyalty. But he feels something more for her, his little raven.
1. Prologue

"Really!"

Ciel Phantomhive slammed the door shut and flopped down angrily at his desk, while his faithful butler, Sebastian Michaelis, stood by the door.

"Why must my servants be so incompetent! Mey-Rin broke the china, AGAIN, Baldo set the kitchen on fire, and Finny snapped ANOTHER tree in half! Honestly, nothing gets done around here! What am I going to do about this?"

"Young Master, may I make a suggestion?"

The furious young Earl turned his attention onto his demon butler. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"In my world, I have quite the servant myself. If you will allow it, I can summon her here so she may provide assistance."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "That depends. Is she competent?"

"Oh, quite. She can accomplish any task with such grace and elegance, and her loyalty is unquestioned. She follows every one of my commands without question or complaint, and she does not hesitate to come when I call."

Ciel smirked. "You speak so highly of her, Sebastian. Could it be that you think of her as more than a servant?"

Sebastian twitched, going a faint red. Ciel snickered in amusement and waved a hand.

"Forget I said that. I want to see this servant of yours for myself. Summon her immediately."

Sebastian tilted his head, smiling softly. "Is that an order, Young Master?"

"Yes, that is an order. Summon your servant."

Sebastian bowed, one hand over his heart. "_**Yes, My Lord.**_"

Ciel waved dismissively, and Sebastian left the room. He went outside, deep into the forest so that he would not be seen, and removed his glove. His eyes began to glow, as did the mark on his hand.

_"Come..." _he called out with his thoughts. "_Come to me, my Raven._"

* * *

><p>Deep below the earth, within the pits of Hell, a figure cloaked in shadow began to stir.<p>

_He's calling me..._

The shadowy figure stretched, taking the form of a black raven. Eyes glowing a demonic red, the raven took flight, abandoning the fires of Hell for the world above.

_My master is calling me._


	2. Chapter 1

A caw echoed through the air. Sebastian looked up and smiled at a raven who sat perched in the trees, staring at him with glowing red eyes.

"I have been waiting for you, my little Raven."

The raven descended from the tree and landed in front of him. Black feathers surrounded it as it took the form of a girl. Her hair was a deep brown, and it cascaded like a waterfall over her shoulders. Her slim body was clothed in all black, and her eyes were so red they seemed to writhe with an eerie spectral flame.

The girl knelt in front of him, crossing a hand over her heart. "Master," she said, her serene voice trilling like a bird's. "You have called me, and I have come. My very being belongs to you, and only you. I obey you, and only you."

Sebastian placed his hands on his servant's shoulders, bringing her to her feet. "You belong to me, yes my Raven, but for the moment, I belong to my Young Master. And his other servants...do more harm than good. So, I have summoned you here for assistance. You will not fail me, I trust."

"No Master," she replied. "I will not fail you."

Sebastian smiled. "The Young Master has given me the name Sebastian, so around the manor, that is what you must call me. He will give you a name as well, can you accept that?"

"Of course."

"One more thing...the Young Master can be a bit of a brat, so be prepared."

The girl flashed a brilliant, trance inducing smile, her red eyes sparkling. "Am I not always, Master?"

* * *

><p>"This is your servant, Sebastian?" Ciel surveyed the girl with an appraising eye. She met his gaze, and a blush came to his face, like every other man whose eye fell upon her human form.<p>

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian replied. "She will be an excellent addition to the Phantomhive staff, I can assure you."

Ciel addressed the girl. "What is your name?"

"Whatever you wish it to be."

The young Earl again ran his eyes over his demon butler's servant. "...Calista. That's what I'll call you."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Is there any reasoning behind that, Young Master?"

"Shut up! Just go introduce her to the others!"

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, My Lord." He turned to his servant, now called Calista. "Come."

"Yes, Master." She followed her master out of Ciel's study.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I need your attention for a moment." Sebastian clapped his hands. The Phantomhive servants gathered around him. "I want you all to meet Calista Thomas, the newest addition to our staff."<p>

The servants stared at Calista, especially Finny. She shifted, feeling a bit embarassed. "H-Hello."

"Anyway," Sebastian continued, "Calista will be working here as a maid. Mey-Rin, I expect you to cooperate with her."

"Y-Yes, Mister Sebastian," Mey-Rin stammered.

Sebastian turned to Calista. "Calista, now that you are acquainted with the others, I want you to go tend to the china."

Calista bowed, and went off.

"Hey, Sebastian," Baldo came over to the demon. "How'd the Young Master meet that girl, anyway?"

Sebastian blinked. "She is an old aquaintance of mine. I recommended her myself."

Baldo smirked. "An acquaintance, eh?"

Sebastian twitched. Baldo immediately knew he said something he shouldn't have and dashed back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The demon butler sighed. "Honestly..."

* * *

><p>Calista crooned a soft, gentle melody to herself as she continued to polish the china. She moved slowly and elegantly, showing grace and beauty. She was utterly captivating to any man who saw her, as Finny and Baldo found out.<p>

"She's so graceful," Finny whispered.

"Yeah, looks like she's dancin,'" Baldo whispered back. "But she doesn't seem to talk much."

"She's probably just shy."

"What are you two doing?" The two servants turned to see Sebastian glaring at them.

"A-Ah, w-we were just..."

"If you have time to ogle the new maid, then go do your work!" Sebastian barked. Finny and Baldo didn't need to be told twice. They ran past Sebastian, neither one willing to brave Sebastian's fury.

"Really!" Sebastian turned and saw that Calista was still going about her work, humming to herself as if nothing had happened.

The demon smiled. _I cannot blame them for staring at you, Calista, for your beauty far exceeds that of any mortal woman. But it would be foolish of them to covet you, for you are mine. You are mine, and only mine...my little Raven._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Calista is Greek for most beautiful. As a demon, Calista can manipulate any man with her beauty alone.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Calista walked down the hall, a load of clean sheets in her arms. She crooned a soft, sweet tune as she walked, her serene voice echoing through the manor.

Finny peeked around the corner, captivated by her motion. She appeared to be dancing rather than walking. Her long brown hair flowed elegantly behind her, and her deep red eyes gleamed in the light cast by the lamps.

"She looks like an angel," he whispered to himself.

Calista halted, turning her head in his direction. He quickly ducked back behind the corner.

"Th-that was close," he panted.

"Um..."

Finny yelped as Calista peeked her head around the corner. "Ah, C-Calista! I-I..." He looked down, ashamed.

"I...I'm sorry. I was looking from around the corner."

Calista tilted her head, her red eyes sparkling.

"Calista, why don't you talk to anyone? Are you shy?"

The maid blinked, but did not reply.

"Calista, you don't need to be shy around us. Everyone here is really nice, we're all friends!"

"Finny, what are you doing?"

Finny and Calista turned to see Sebastian standing there.

"A-Ah! Mister Sebastian!" Finny stammered. "I...I..."

"Don't stammer, no one will be able to percieve a word that you say," Sebastian admonished. "Now go prepare the garden, the Young Master's fiancee is going to be visiting."

"Y-Yes, Mister Sebastian." Finny ran off. Calista started to continue on her way, but Sebastian called after her. "Calista."

She stopped and turned. "Yes, Master?"

"As I said earlier, the Young Master's fiancee is going to be visiting. Please go finish your current task and then go down to the foyer. I want you to wait with the Young Master for her."

Calista bowed. "As you command, Master."

* * *

><p>A carriage pulled up that afternoon, and Elizabeth tackled Ciel in a bear hug. Sebastian and Calista stood nearby, along with the other servants of the Phantomhive household.<p>

"CIEEEL! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she squealed, squeezing tight. Calista couldn't help giggling at the suffocating boy.

Ciel glared at the maid as he pried himself away from Elizabeth. "Lizzie, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Hm? Who?" Elizabeth asked.

Ciel moved back so he was standing behind Calista. "Lizzie, this is Calista Thomas, the new maid on my staff."

The young Earl pushed at the maid. Calista squeaked and stumbled forward, managing to halt before she ran into Elizabeth. She bowed.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Well, aren't you such a lovely girl!" she said happily.

Calista blushed, smiling kindly. Elizabeth looked her over once more, before she frowned.

"But why are you all in black?" Calista blinked. "You can't be wearing black when I dance with Ciel! Everything has to be cute! And I have some dresses that would look lovely on you!"

Elizabeth grabbed the maid's hand and dragged her off. Calista looked to her master, the look in her red eyes pleading. Sebastian smiled sympathetically, angrily scolding Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldo as they giggled at his servant's plight.

* * *

><p>"Here!" Elizabeth threw Calista a sparkling white dress. "That will go great with your lovely red eyes! Now come on, put it on!"<p>

Calista sighed and slipped out of her black uniform while Elizabeth stood behind her. As Calista changed, something caught Elizabeth's eye.

"What's that tattoo?" Calista froze. The tattoo Elizabeth was talking about was a winged pentagram, it was what bound her to Sebastian. It meant the world to her...because he placed it there.

"Pretty girls shouldn't have tattoos!" Elizabeth declared. "We'll have to cover these."

For the first time since she had arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, Calista spoke.

"No, please!" she cried. Elizabeth stared at her in shock and anger.

Calista bowed her head. "P-Please, I dare not cover this tattoo. It keeps me connected to someone important."

"Oh..." Elizabeth said, smiling slightly. "That's sweet! Is it a man you like?"

Calista blushed as she put on the dress Elizabeth had given her. "Y-You could say that," she murmured. _Master..._

* * *

><p>Calista walked behind Elizabeth as they made their way down the stairs. Ciel was waiting at the base of the stairs, and he held out his hand to Elizabeth.<p>

"Shall we dance?" Elizabeth took Ciel's hand and led her out onto the floor. Calista moved to stand by Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldo, and Tanaka, watching the young couple dance and blushing at the stares she got from the other Phantomhive servants.

"Calista."

The maid looked up, eyes widening slightly as Sebastian came up and bowed, holding out his hand.

"A lady should never be left out of a dance," he purred. "May I?"

Calista hesitated before taking Sebastian's hand. The demon butler led his servant onto the floor. He put his hand on her waist, and the two danced gracefully around the floor.

"They look like angels," Finny marveled.

"Calista is so lucky, yes she is. Getting to dance with Mister Sebastian..." Mey-Rin said wistfully.

The song soon drew to an end. Sebastian led Calista off the floor as the final note died away, but instead of returning to the others, Sebastian led her out of the foyer.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened the door to Calista's bedroom and walked inside, pulling her along with him. He released her hand as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.<p>

"We never did get a chance to dance like that, did we?" he asked.

He heard Calista sigh. He opened his eyes to see her flopped on her bed, her eyes closed.

"No, Master. Not once," she murmured.

Sebastian smirked. How tempting his little servant looked.

The demon sat on the other side of the bed, causing her to stare up at him in confusion.

"I have to say," he purred. "You move with the grace of a dove. Or should I say..." His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him. "...A raven?"

"M-Mast-" Calista was abruptly cut off when Sebastian pressed his lips against hers, locking them together in a kiss so passionate, his servant had trouble breathing. He pushed his body against her so that they both fell onto the bed, with him on top of her.

"Calista...the Young Master chose your name well...your beauty exceeds that of any mortal woman."

Calista moaned quietly as he started to kiss her neck. "Ahhh...M-Master..."

Sebastian grinned at his servant's moans.

_And you are mine, and only mine. Your body, your soul, down to the last hair on your perfect head...they belong to me...my little Raven._


	4. Chapter 3

Mey-Rin bustled down the hall, the linens Calista had washed tucked neatly in a laundry basket. For some reason, the new maid was nowhere to be found.

"It isn't like her to shirk her duties, no it isn't," Mey-Rin murmured. She continued on her path, but a noise from behind a closed door made her stop.

"Ah, M-Master..."

Mey-Rin heard Sebastian purr in response. "Shhh...my little Raven..."

The maid peeked in through the crack in the door and gasped.

Sebastian had Calista pinned against the wall, locked in a passionate kiss. Calista's cheeks were dusted a faint red, and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"O-Oh my..." Mey-Rin gasped. She backed up and ran to were the others were.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, oh my!" Mey-Rin burst into the room. Baldo, Finny, and Tanaka looked up at her.<p>

"What's the matter, Mey-Rin?" Finny inquired.

"I-I saw something I shouldn't have, yes I did!" Mey-Rin squawked.

"Well, what was it?" Baldo asked.

"I-I saw Mister Sebastian kissing Calista, yes I did!"

"EEEEHHHHH?" Finny cried.

"HA!" Baldo laughed in triumph. "I _knew _that there was something going on between those two!"

"Um..."

The three servants turned and yelped when they saw Calista standing in the doorway.

"Ah, C-Calista!" Finny stammered. "Ah...wh-what's up?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>Flashback-Calista's POV***

_It burned...it hurt..._

_"M-Master..." I whimpered._

_"I know it hurts," he crooned. "But it will be over soon. Bear with it for a bit longer, my little raven."_

_I took a breath and forced my body to remain still. Master continued with his work, his hands moving between my shoulder blades._

_"There," he said after a while. "I'm done."_

_I straightened up, ignoring the burning in my back. Master placed his hands on my shoulders and lifted me to my feet._

_"Now that you bear my mark, you belong to me," he said. "You will serve me diligently, I hope."_

_I knelt down, bowed my head, and crossed my hand over my chest._

_"Yes, Master," I murmured. "From this day forward, my body and soul belong to you, and only you."_

_But then he had to leave..._

_"My Raven...I am being summoned."_

_"Master...how long...?"_

_"I do not know...but until I return, I want you to sleep. You will sleep...until either I return...or I summon you."_

_I bowed. "Yes, Master..."_

_He smiled. "Sleep, my Raven..."_

_He crooned the command over and over, until I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber._

_I don't know how long I had slept...all I know is that I slept until I heard his voice._

**_"Come."_**

_The single word echoed in my mind, pulling me toward consiousness._

**_"Come to me, my Raven."_**

_I began to stir._

**_He's calling me..._**

_I stretched and took the form of a raven. My eyes glowing, I took flight, abandoning the fires of Hell for the world above, where **he **awaited me._

**_My master is calling me._**

* * *

><p>"Calista?"<p>

The maid was brought from her flashback by Finny's voice.

"Calista, are you alright?"

The maid nodded, turned on her heel, and marched off to finish her duties.

"That was odd, yes it was," Mey-Rin remarked.

* * *

><p>Sebastian strolled casually down the hall, stopping with a smile when he saw Calista coming in the opposite direction.<p>

"Calista. Have you finished your duties?"

The maid halted and bowed. "Yes Master. I have washed the linens and polished the silver, as you asked."

"Good." Sebastian walked to her and wrapped her in his embrace. "You are such a good girl, my little raven."

"M-Master..." Sebastian cut her off with a passionate kiss. This time, she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Well, well, well."

The two demons broke apart in surprise, turning to see Ciel standing behind them.

"Y-Young Master," Sebastian stammered. "How long have you been there?"

Ciel shrugged. "Only a few seconds." The young Earl smirked. "Long enough to see everything I needed to see, though."

Calista turned bright red and turned away.

Sebastian chuckled softly.

_How adorable you are. For a devil, you are so adorably shy, my little Raven._


	5. Chapter 4

It was late into the night, everyone else had gone to sleep, but Calista was still awake. A feeling of unease was coursing through her, and she couldn't relax. The demon maid wandered outside, gazing up at the twinkling stars as they circled each other in an endless celestial dance above her.

"Something is wrong," she murmured. "The atmosphere is charged with hostility...I can feel an almost murderous intent nearby..."

A rustling in the brush caught her attention. Before she could even turn, she was seized by the throat and slammed into a tree. Grunting in pain, Calista raised herself up and turned to see a woman. She had white hair, purple eyes, and _wings. _Calista's eyes widened. _An angel..._

"YOU!" the angel shrieked, her voice quivering with rage. "You stole Sebastian from me!"

She lunged at Calista with blinding speed. Calista quickly sidestepped the angel. "What are you talking about?" she snarled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Angela!" the angel hissed. Calista let out a soft gasp. Her master had told her of Angela, and his words about her were...not flattering at all.

"I have always wanted Sebastian," Angela went on, "but he only has eyes for you! He only wants to be with you!" She pointed two knives at the demon maid. "Once I kill you, I can have Sebastian to myself."

Calista growled. "Master would never waste his time on someone like you, especially after what you did to him at the Tower of London!"

Angela preened. "Oh, he told you of that? Yes, I remember that day well. It felt so good to have him at my mercy, to have him all to myself..."

Calista roared. "YOU WILL NEVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON MASTER AGAIN, YOU SLIMY WITCH!" She charged.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened his eyes and shot up with a jolt. Something was wrong. Very wrong.<p>

"I can sense a hostile being nearby...Angela!"

Sebastian hurriedly put on his butler's outfit and hastened to Calista's room. She wasn't in her bed.

"She's not here..." he murmured.

Out of nowhere, a jolt ran through his head.

"Calista?" Another jolt, this one stronger than before. "CALISTA!"

* * *

><p>Angel and demon were locked in intense combat, Angela stabbing at Calista's legs, and Calista dancing back, unleashing a flurry of blows upon the angel.<p>

Angela fell to her knees, gasping. "Nice attacks," she growled. "You fight with much strength."

Calista tossed her head with a snort. "My master should not have to bother himself with an ugly witch like you." Angela roared and seized the demon maid by her throat, aiming her knife at her exposed torso. "And now...to get you out of my way!"

"CALISTA!"

A black blur dashed forward and yanked the demon from Angela's grasp. Gasping for air, Calista looked up into the face of her master.

"Are you alright, my little Raven?"

"Y-Yes Master," Calista wheezed. "I'm fine."

Sebastian gently placed Calista on the ground before turning to glare fiercely at Angela. "No one hurts my Raven and gets away with it!" He lunged at the angel, and the roars and shrieks intensified as the angel and demon struggled, trying to kill one another.

Calista lay on the ground, gasping to regain her breath. Angela had nearly crushed her throat.

_Master shouldn't have to waste his time with such a witch, I should have been able to defeat her. I need to get stronger, I need to be better._

The sounds of Angela and Sebastian's fight suddenly ceased. Calista looked up to see that her master had been victorious.

Angela was on her knees, coughing up blood.

"I don't understand..." she gasped. "Why do you go to such lengths for her? Why do you feel so much for her? She is only your servant..."

"You are wrong Angela," Sebastian said bluntly. "Calista is more than my servant. Much more..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback-Sebastian's POV*<strong>

_When she first entered into my service, of course I noticed her beauty. I would have to have been a blind fool not to. Even in her demon form, she was beautiful. She possessed a deadly beauty, like the thorns of a passionate red rose._

_Yes, she was the embodiment of a rose's aesthetic essence. She drew beings in with her beauty, as a rose did with its petals. She would inflict a sweet pain to the foolish being drawn near, as did a rose's thorns._

_When I marked her with my symbol, I saw a different side of her. I saw a timid, submissive young creature, who would follow my every command without question or complaint._

_I saw correctly. From that day on, she was loyal to me and only me. She followed my every order. _

_But as time went on, I began to feel something...different._

_I didn't just love her...I...I _wanted _her. I didn't know if she felt the same way about me, and I never got the chance to find out, for soon after, I was contracted by the Young Master._

_I told her that I would have her sleep until I returned or I summoned her. I crooned the command over and over, and, loyal thing that she was, she fell into a deep slumber._

_When the Young Master began to rant about how his servants were incompetent, that gave me the perfect reason to summon her._

_I suggested the idea to the Young Master, and was overjoyed when he approved._

_At last...at last I would see my little raven again._

* * *

><p>"Master...!"<p>

Sebastian was brought from his flashback by the cry of his servant.

Angela had regained her strength and charged, slashing at Calista with her knives. Calista kept jumping back, until she lost her footing and stumbled. Angela lunged, slashing at Calista's arm and drawing blood. The young devil let out a cry of pain.

Something happened to Sebastian. Seeing his little raven hurt, in pain, seeing her _blood, _drove him into a rage. He advanced on Angela, eyes glowing a demonic red.

"No one..." he snarled. "Absolutely _no one..._hurts my little Raven!" He charged, tearing into Angela like a scrap of raw meat.

Angela let out a gasp, coughing up blood. She glared at Calista. "This...is not over!" She spread her wings and took flight, vanishing in a whirlwind of white feathers.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to Calista. He knelt down in front of her and used a strip of cloth torn from his shirt to bind the gash on her arm.

"I am fine, Master," she murmured.

Sebstian stared at his servant before pulling her into a protective embrace.

_I wish I could hold you like this forever...no one would be able to hurt you if you are always in my arms...my little Raven..._


End file.
